


Small But Packing A Bite

by Anonymous



Series: Puppy TFW [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Everybody Is Okay At The End, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bobby, Puppies, Sam Winchester Comforts Castiel, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the three of them get turned into puppies, Mary brings her boys back to the bunker.Someone decides this is the perfect chance to reduce the count of angels in the world by one.They forgot that even changed into puppies!Winchesters are still Winchesters.





	Small But Packing A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Please skip to the end notes for some additional content warning if you want, before you read further.

“What the hell were you doing in there, boy?”

Bobby narrowed his eyes as Vaughn staggered away from Dean’s door, one hand clasped against his chest. Blood was seeping between his fingers, staining his shirt, and the edges of a nasty tear were just visible.

“I...I...nothing.” He looked away, and Bobby wasn’t fooled for a moment. If the dumb son of a bitch was half as smart as he was vindictive…. And he was a shit liar to boot.

A low rumbling growl came from behind the door, and it didn’t take a genius level IQ to work out what had just happened.

Bobby nudged the door opened, and sure enough Dean was on the bed, hackles raised, looking as if he’d just given Vaughn a warning shot; next he’d be going for the throat.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby said, gruffly, when Dean actually snarled at him. “Sit your ass back down, you’re scaring the shit out of me.”

He tugged the door shut again, on an indignant _yip_.

“Tell me you weren’t dumb enough to do what I think you’re definitely dumb enough to do.”

Vaughn glared at him, belligerence oozing out of him. “Why the fuck not? Our fucking world got _destroyed_ and that one just struts around here like it’s his home or something.”

“It _is_ his home,” Bobby said. “We’re the guests. And those two boys are his family. And we’re alive because he helped save us.”

Vaughn sneered, and Bobby felt his temper start to bubble over. He had no love for angels, none of them did, but he reserved his hate for the right ones. And if Vaughn had managed to hurt that angel, Dean and Sam might have turned them all out. Or, worse, if things had been that bad: sent them back where they came from.

He grabbed the front of Vaughn’s shirt, and smashed him back into the wall by the door.

That started off another round of fierce yapping barks, and Bobby hoped it didn’t draw anybody else by to check on what was going on.

“I’m gonna tell you this, once,” Bobby said. Angel’s off limits. You put a hand to him, those boys’ll kill you for it, and then we’ll likely all pay for it.”

Not that he thought the brothers were as vindictive as Vaughn, but with a hurt, or worse, angel they might be too distressed to think clearly.

And Bobby knew that, if their roles were reserved, and his family got hurt, he wouldn’t waste time separating out who did what from who didn’t.

“They’re not killing anybody right now,” Vaughn said. “Could’ve fucking smothered him like that, or just stuffed him in a pillow case, took him down to the bathroom and drowned him.”

Bobby stared at Vaughn, rendered briefly speechless. Fucking hell, he’d always thought Vaughan was capable of killing puppies but he’d literally tried to prove it.

He stepped away, too stunned to respond, and let Vaughn slink off.

Then he took a breath and opened the door.

Without Vaughn as a distraction, Bobby got his first good look at the puppies since Mary had brought them home earlier.

And at the room.

The three of them were clearly different breeds, though Bobby had no idea what kind.

Size wise, there were roughly the same, and colouring reflective of their hair. So the brown coloured pup that was immediately on his feet and raring to take a throat out was definitely Dean.

Behind him, a pup not quite the darkest was tending to the third, who was curled in on himself, eyes tight shut.

And behind him was an empty pillow case, the pillow itself lying askew near the headboard.

Fucking Vaughn.

Bobby held up his hands, watching as Sam nuzzled and licked Cas’s tiny head and ears. The angel looked shaken, but there was no obvious damage, so Bobby returned his attention to Dean.

Mary thought they could maybe understand English, but wasn’t sure. Still, he had to try.

“You three okay?” He took a step closer and Dean scampered to the end of the bed, baring tiny sharp little teeth, and Bobby was barely able to hide his grin.

Then he remembered just how torn up Vaughn’s hand had been, and it wasn’t hard to keep a straight face.

Dean might be small, but when faced with someone posing an immediate threat to his family, he’d proven size didn’t even come into it.

“I’m sorry,” Bobby said. “He’s not gonna come near Cas again. Or any of you.”

Dean sat down, and glared hard as if he was trying to figure Bobby out, or what he was saying.

Then he turned his ass to him, and padded back to where Sam was ministering to Cas. He licked the angel-pup once, plastering his fur to his head, and then settled down so he was facing the door.

The three pups were almost wrapped around each other now, but Bobby knew Dean would be free of the pile in a heartbeat if anybody else tried anything.

He stepped out, closing the door, and texted Mary to come back to the room. She’d been persuaded to take a nap, not thinking for a moment that anybody would try to hurt her three boys, but Bobby doubted she was actually sleeping.

He was right, and she was at the door a moment later, though Bobby persuaded her not to go in, and filled in her with quiet voice so as not to upset Dean again.

Twenty minutes later, Vaughn was bleeding in other places when Mary kicked his ass out, and made it very clear that nobody touched her sons.

Which meant Sam, Dean _and_ Cas.

Anybody with a problem on that, could go catch up with Vaughn.

Nobody said anything, and while a few others slouched away leaving Bobby the feeling he’d need to keep an eye on them, the message did get through and Cas remained un-harassed, as least while he had fur instead of wings.

When Bobby and Mary checked in on them that night, they were fast asleep, though there was evidence they’d eaten a little and drunk the water she’d left out.

Dean, somehow, had wrapped himself around the two other pups, and was still facing the door.

And maybe it was low, but Mary still snapped a couple of photos on her phone, muttering something about occasionally needing leverage to deal with three stubborn boys when they wouldn’t see what was damn well good for them.

Which was how they’d ended up turned into puppies in the first place.

Bobby didn’t think he had the right to stop her, especially since she had a point.

Besides, even he had to admit….they were kind of cute.

**Author's Note:**

> So someone tries to do something horrible to puppy!Cas in this, but it’s okay, Dean is there, and then Bobby is.
> 
> At worst, Cas gets his fur ruffled.


End file.
